


Hold on till may

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mental Health Issues, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is the last year. The last chance to say how you feel. The last chance to make your foolish teen mistakes. This is it. (The high school au no one asked for and I can't believe i'm making)





	Hold on till may

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Hold on till may and came up with this idea. So, I wrote up my idea and some of my friends idea since she's been so kind as to feed into my fic ideas. The Chibi Katie boo was her idea and I just had to use it. I hope you guys like it and I can't wait to hear what you think is going to happen.

The morning sun peaked over the edge of the trees. A pink and yellow color filling the sky as light peaked over the branches. The air becoming slightly more humid. The slight chill the night brought slowly fading. Pidge took a deep breath, closing their eyes. It had been a long night, full of studying. Finals were truly murderous. Pidge sat on the roof, a place easily accessed from their balcony and their room. They carefully climbed down. They often sat on the roof to think or just relax. It was a tiny place away from everyone else. They always did best alone. Pidge was for the most part a loner something Shiro always commented on. Pidge didn’t know how to lean on people very well. They weren’t the best with people, never had been. After everything in the last few years they had become even more shut off from everything and nearly everyone. They had a few friends but Shiro was the only one they felt they could really talk to. Shiro just understood things better than anyone else. Pidge walked into their room, stripping off their pajamas. They pulled out some jeans and a random shirt. They had to get ready for school. This was their last year, something they were somewhat thankful for. School could be fun at times, but Pidge was just overall done with it. They wanted to go farther in life. To do things with their life. They wanted to make their father proud. Even if their dad wasn't here to see. They knew their father was watching over them and for that they wanted to make him proud. They pulled on their binder, taking a deep breath. They pulled on the rest of their clothes and walked out of their room. They could smell something that smelled really sweet and tasty. Shiro must be cooking. Pidge walked down the stairs and made a left straight to the kitchen. They seen Shiro standing there without a shirt on. A smile made its way onto Pidge's face. 

“Please put a shirt on Shiro. Oh god, I think I'm blind.” Pidge laughed a bit as they said this. Shiro shot them a glare before smiling. 

“Nah, I think I like not wearing a shirt. It’s a lot cooler.” Shiro placed some pancakes on a plate. Pidge walked over sitting at the island counter. This is where they had most their meals. Shiro set the plate in front of Pidge. “I made your favorite peanut butter pancakes.” 

Pidge took a bite and smiled. “If you make these pancakes then I guess I have to let your lack of a shirt slide.” 

“I knew I could persuade you.” Shiro looked over at Pidge while pouring a cup of coffee. He walked over sitting across from Pidge. 

“You're up early.” 

“So are you Katie-boo.” 

“Shiro, please never say that again.” 

“Come on you know it sounded cute.” Pidge sighed. They had to agree it kinda did. Shiro sighed, rubbing his head. 

“Are you feel okay?” Pidge asked. Shiro pulled off a smile and stood up. 

“Yeah, it's just a headache. Don't worry I'm fine.” Shiro didn't sound fine. Pidge sighed and stood up. 

“I'll get you some aspirin.” They walked through the living room and into Shiro’s room. They walked into the bathroom opening the cabinet to grab some aspirin. 

“Thanks. Also, did you take your medicine today?” Shiro asked. Pidge sighed. They couldn't lie to Shiro. They walked back through the living room and into the kitchen. They handed Shiro the pills shaking their head. “Katie, you can't keep skipping your medicine.” 

“I know. It's just graduation is coming up soon and I wanna be myself you know.” Pidge took a sip of Shiro’s coffee. Shiro sighed petting Pidge's head. 

“I know. Okay, after graduation back on your pills.” Shiro kissed the top of Pidge's head. Pidge smiled. They knew Shiro would understand. 

“I should get to school. I'll see you later. Please have all your clothes on this time.” Pidge laughed a bit at the last part. Shiro pinched their cheek. 

“Don't be a brat,” Shiro said with a playful glare. “Do you need a ride to school?” 

“Nah, Hunk is taking Lance and I there.” 

“Okay. I'll pick you up later and the three of you can hang out here.” 

“Sounds good to me. I'll see you later.” Pidge kissed Shiro on the cheek and walked off. They grabbed their bag off the couch where they had placed it yesterday and walked out the front door. Hunk’s car, which was a used old ass car, was parked in front of the house. Lance was in the front seat likely running his mouth about something perverted and gross. Pidge walked up to the car, opening the back door. They climbed inside and Hunk looked partly disappointed that Pidge was in the backseat. 

“Pidge, I'm surprised daddy isn't driving you to school,” Lance said. Pidge kicked Lance’s seat, shooting him a glare. Lance looked back at Pidge glaring slightly. “Well someones cranky.” 

“Gee, I wonder why?” Hunk mumbled and put the car in drive. He pulled away, driving toward the school. The rest of the car ride was filled with Lance complaining about exams and how he needed more time with the ladies. Ladies he didn’t have but let him think that. Pidge just sat staring out the window. They were worried about Shiro. That was nothing new. The man had a habit of not taking care of himself and he wouldn’t tell anyone he wasn’t feeling well. Shiro had always been like that. Taking on everyone else's burden and not thinking of his own. Pidge was broke from their thoughts by Hunk stopping suddenly. This caused everyone to jerk forward. 

“Hunk, watch it dude!” Lance complained, rubbing his head. Hunk was still working on the whole being a good driver thing. 

“Sorry,” Hunk said, smiling sheepishly. He pulled into a parking spot after almost hitting a group of eleventh graders. Pidge felt secondhand embarrassment know that they had to get out of Hunk’s car. they were also embarrassed by the driving skills.

“How did you even get your license?” Pidge asked, quirking a brow. Hunk waved his hand in the air. 

“I did good on the test.” that wasn’t much reassuring. Pidge just shook their head. Hunk looked back at Pidge. “Child if you don’t like my drivin then you need to learn to drive so you can take us everywhere.” 

“Please do Pidge. Save us all from him,” Lance said, pointing at Hunk. Hunk shot him a glare. 

“Don’t worry guys. Shiro said since i’m going off to college this year he’s gonna teach me how to drive.” Pidge’s words brought no comfort. A flashback of Shiro’s driving makes Lance want to stay in the car with Hunk forever. Shiro makes sharp turns and almost flipped over a car one time. Lance and Hunk had never been more scared while Shiro and Pidge found this fun. Lance wasn’t sure if Pidge was just used to Shiro’s driving or if they hit their head too hard. Something wasn’t right in Pidge’s head either way. 

“I just remembered I love Hunk’s driving.” Lance got out of the car. Pidge rolled their eyes and followed after him. 

Classes passed by at the same speed as always. Some slow and some quick. It depended on the subject and on the teacher. Pidge had no issues with any teacher. Lance did with the english teacher but it was because he had been flirting that one time in her class and she never let it go. She always hated him anyways. Lance didn’t care. Hunk also tried to eat in her class once. She was sour and just unpleasant. Not that Hunk eating in class was a good thing. He was pretty happy to hear he could eat in class, to some extent, in college. Pidge texted Shiro to say he didn’t have to pick them up since Hunk had his car. The response they got was a simple k. They frowned and sighed. 

“We going over to Pidge’s today?” Hunk asked, walking toward his car. Pidge and Lance followed behind him. 

“I can’t. I have something to do,” Lance sighed. He sounded tired. Pidge was thankful that Lance was busy. They could tell today wasn’t a good day to hang out. “Sorry guys.” Lance climbed in the car when Hunk unlocked it. 

“It’s fine. Shiro isn’t feeling good. He just texted me and told me.” Pidge wasn’t fully lying. They knew Shiro wouldn't be up for much. 

“Is he okay?” Hunk asked, clearly worried. He climbed in the car. Pidge climbed into the back seat. 

“Yeah. It’s just a headache.” 

“He gets those a lot.” Lance bucked in. Pidge bit their lip. 

“Yeah I guess he does.” Pidge responded. Lance put his hand on their knee. 

“I’m sure he’s fine Pidge. He stresses himself out and that’s likely why he gets them.” 

“Yeah. Thanks Lance.” Lance nodded his head at Pidge’s words. He looked at Hunk. 

“Can you take me to the mall Hunk and then drive Pidge home since the mall’s closer?” Lance asked. Hunk nodded his head and pulled out of the parking spot. He began driving toward the mall. The car ride was quiet and Pidge just sat looking out the window. They watched as cars and places passed by. They soon got to the mall and Lance said bye to them and Hunk before getting out of the car. Pidge unbuckled and moved to the front seat. They buckled in. 

“You sure you don’t wanna go somewhere Pidge? You can’t be stressing over Shiro like this all the time it isn’t good for you.” 

“I’m fine Hunk. Don’t worry about me.” Pidge smiled. Hunk pulled away from the mall, headed toward Pidge’s house. Pidge pulled their hair to the side. It was starting to grow out. It was now shoulder length. They had cut their hair last year but decided to see if they liked it longer again. Pidge thought Shiro was happy they were growing their hair out. He would always do their hair up and make it look nice when it was long. 

“What are you over there smiling like that about?” Hunk asked. Pidge looked at him and busted out laughing. Hunk looked over, arching a brow before shaking his head. Pidge laughed so hard they snorted. Hunk smiled, finding that snort cute. 

“I was just thinking about how Shiro liked my hair long so he could fix it up.”

“He loves doing your hair.”

“Remember prom night?” 

“How could I forget? He made you look so stunning. With that green dress and those flats and your hair off to the side and he put a flower in it. He had the tiniest of makeup on you and you looked like a goddess. I almost fell to my knees in prayer.” Hunk smiled while he said all of this. Pidge’s smacked his shoulder. 

“Shut up you did not.” Pidge noticed that they were close to their house. Hunk pulled up in front of the house. 

“I guess I'll see you later?” 

“Yeah. See ya Hunk.” Pidge got out of the car. They walked toward the house, unlocking the door once they got to it. They glance back to see Hunk driving away. Pidge sighed and walked inside, setting their bag near the door. They closed the door. All the lights in the house were off. That was normal since it was daylight out. Pidge picked up a empty bottle off the floor, walking toward the kitchen to throw it out. They threw it out and then walked into the living room. Shiro was sleeping on the couch. Pidge picked up a blanket and tossed it over Shiro. 

“What am I gonna do with you?” Pidge whispered, sitting on the edge of the couch. Right now they needed to finish their math homework. 

Lance sighed. This wasn't the most ideal place to be. He didn't want to be here at all. But what has to be done has to be done. This defiantly had to be done. So Lance stood there and took ice cream orders. Ice cream, frozen yogurt, same shit in the end. He'd been doing this job for four months and the constant flow of screaming children and teenagers, and adults alike, asking rhetorical and obvious questions with answers that were plain as day. The working world was shit and Lance was already sick of it. His boss was a jackass too so that didn't help much. 

“Next!” Lance called glad he had less than an hour left of this god awful place. His eyes widened when he seen the next person. His mind immediately flashed back to junior prom. Keith, the mullet who he had a dance off with and then almost got into a fight with. If not for Shiro, who why the hell was he even there, Lance would have gotten into a fist fight. He likely would have lost too. 

“Hello?” Keith said, breaking Lance from his thoughts. 

“It's you!” Lance called out not putting much thought into it. Keith stood for a moment then his eyes widened. 

“Oh my god, it's you!” Keith said. Everyone was giving them strange looks and Lance didn't blame them. He would too if he were in their place. 

“What are you doing here?” Lance asked, almost ready to jump across the counter. 

“Getting frozen yogurt. What are you doing here?” 

“I work here.”

“I didn't know they hired baboons.” That was the last straw. Lance jumped over the counter and threw Keith to the ground. He was glad Shiro wasn't here to break up the fight. He didn't need protecting. Keith swing at him, knocking him upside the jaw. Lance vision swam but he did his best to keep focus on Keith. He punched Keith's nose not quite as hard as he would like to with his spinning head. The fight was over before it got far as the manger and some kind bystanders pulled them apart. Lance realized this little fight likely will end in him being fired. His boss never liked him to begin with. He didn't like this job anyways. 

Pidge sat on their bed reading a book. Shiro was downstairs making dinner. They were startled by the sound of their phone ringing. They picked it up seeing Lance’s name and the silly face he made for his contact picture. Pidge pressed answer putting it to their ear. 

“Hey Pidge. You'll never guys what happened to me today.” Lance voice rang from the other end of the phone. 

“Nope, but I got a sinking feeling you're about to tell me.” 

“I got into a fight with Keith today at my job and got fired.” 

“Wait, you had a job and got fired from it for fighting?” 

“Yeah. I didn’t tell you guys because I didn’t want to seem lame but I had to tell you this.” 

“Why did you need to talk to me about this? You always got in fights with him. Remember the animal cracker incident?” Pidge shuttered at that thought. That was a mess. 

“Yeah, but like I can’t stop thinking about him and his stupid cool hair and I was hoping you could help me get it out. I think it’s mostly my loathing for him.” Pidge heard Shiro call for them to come help set the table. 

“Listen Lance, I will talk to you about this tomorrow. I have to go eat. See you later.” 

“See ya Pigeon.” Pidge hung up shaking their head. Lance was likely gonna call and bother Hunk with his fighting news next. Pidge pitied Hunk who likely had no way to escape the torment that was Lance’s ranting. Now to figure out how to escape Lance’s rant tomorrow. 

Pidge was woke by the sound of vomiting. Not the most pleasant thing to wake up to. They sat up looking at the clock. It was around five thirty in the morning. They needed to get up anyways for school. They got up walking downstairs in their pajamas. They would change them after checking on Shiro. They found the man sitting at the island counter in the living room. 

“You okay?” Pidge asked. Shiro turned around looking a bit surprised. Pidge must have scared him. 

“Yeah I'm fine.” He pulled off a smile. Pidge hummed and nodded their head. “Did I wake you?” 

“Yeah but I needed to get up anyways so it's fine.” Pidge walked out of the kitchen to go get changed. They went into their room quickly undressing and redressing. They brushed their teeth and went downstairs again. Shiro was making some food for them: 

“I'm making bacon and eggs,” Shiro said. Pidge looked at him and wrinkled their nose. 

“Ew eggs.”

“Shut it.” Shiro laughed. Pidge took a seat. 

“I just brushed my teeth.” 

“Now why would you do that Katie-boo?” 

“I told you not to call me that!” Pidge puffed their cheeks out. Shiro only laughed. 

“Should I call you chibi then?” 

“Oh no. Please stick with the other nickname.” Pidge shuttered. The last thing they wanted is to be called small. Even if it did sound cute. 

“Katie-boo it is.” Shiro smiled. He dished up some bacon for Pidge and the eggs for himself. He brought the plates over sitting down. He set some orange juice down for Pidge and coffee for himself. 

“Hey, maybe I wanted coffee and not orange junk.” Pidge complained. Shiro rolled his eyes. 

“Too bad life isn't fair kid,” Shiro said, sipping his coffee. Pidge smiled and took a bite of their bacon. They reached over grabbing Shiro's mug, sipping some. 

“Ha!” Pidge stuck their tongue out. 

“Two can play that game,” Shiro said, picking up a piece of bacon. He took a bite out of it.

“Hey!” Pidge yelled. Shiro smiled and started laughing. Shiro quitted his laughing. 

“I can't believe you're already eighteen,” Shiro said. He stood up picking up the dishes. “It seems like just yesterday you were begging me to give you piggyback rides now I have to teach you how to drive.” Shiro set the dishes in the sink. “You're so tall and beautiful now. I mean you're still pretty short but you've grown some.” This earned him a glare. He walked over bending down so he was at Pidge's level. “You're going to college soon. I'm gonna miss you Katie.” Shiro placed a kiss on Pidge's forehead. 

“I'm not gone yet.” Pidge tried to reassure Shiro. 

“A few more months and you will be. I'm gonna be alone here. I don't know what I'm gonna do.” 

“You'll be fine. You're strong Shiro. The strongest man I know. You'll be okay.” Shiro smiled at Pidge's words. 

“I trust you that I will be.” He bopped their nose softly with his index finger. Pidge smiled and stood up. 

“You mind driving me to school?” 

“Nope. Though I might just call you Katie-boo really loud in front of everyone.”

“On second thought stay home old man.” Both of them laughed at this. Pidge walked into the living room, grabbing up their bag. 

“I made you lunch today.” Shiro walked into the room handing Pidge a bag. There was peanut butter cookies inside. 

“Thank you Shiro!” Pidge smiled hugging Shiro. Shiro pat their head. “But how am I going to eat just cookies for lunch?” Shiro pinched Pidge's nose as the shorter one smirked. They liked to be a sassy little thing sometimes. 

“You can get food there. Now be good or I’ll take your treats away.” 

“I promise I'll be good.” Pidge batted their lashes for effect. Shiro rolled his eyes playfully. 

“You better or I'll have to punish you.” 

“Daddy Shiro, please, I'm good. I promise.” Shiro was this close to not letting Pidge have those cookies. 

“Just go to school and be smart. I'll pick you up later,” Shiro said. Pidge nodded their head, shoving the cookies into their bag. “Let me know later who's coming over for your birthday saturday.” 

“I will.” Pidge walked out the front door and got in Shiro's car. Shiro drove them to school at least twice a week but most the time they went in Hunk’s car. Shiro came out of the house, climbing in the car. Pidge watched him swallow down two Advil. “Headache?” 

“Yeah slightly.” Shiro pulled away driving toward the school. Pidge looked out the window, frowning. They felt Shiro's hand resting on their thigh. They looked over at him. “Don't worry about me chibi. I'm fine.” Pidge smacked his hand somewhat hard. 

“I said don't call me that God damnit Shiro.” Pidge puffed out their cheeks. Shiro started laughing. “Fucking shit Shiro you're an asshole.” 

“Hey watch your mouth chibi Katie-boo.” Shiro smiled as Pidge made noises that were frustrated. He loved teasing them. They always did this. He and Pidge would go back and forth teasing each other. Shiro pulled up to the school. “I'll pick you up later.” 

“See ya.” Pidge leaned over pecking the corner of Shiro's mouth. They had been like this for awhile now. Pidge knew it was harmless things. Pidge liked the way it was. They liked that they could joke with Shiro and be close with him. It made things easier a bit. Having someone to talk to who knew how you felt. Who knew your pain. Pidge got out of the car and waved goodbye before walking off. They started walking toward the school. Lance and Hunk were standing in front of it waiting for them. 

“Hey Pidge. I see daddy is back to dropping you off.” Lance smirked. Pidge kicked his shin. 

“And you're being a dick. Everything's normal.” Pidge walked past them to go inside. They followed them, sighing. Hunk wished Lance would lay off on the teasing. Pidge didn't have a thing for Shiro. Hunk knew it. He just knew it. Pidge was smart and sassy. They wouldn't seek something like love. Sadly much to Hunk’s dismay. His crush on Pidge spanning over the last two years. Pidge had hit some hard times and Hunk wanted to help them. He found that they did best healing by themselves and he couldn't bring himself to tell them that he liked them. He didn't want to lose one of his best friends. Pidge was too importune to lose over stupid feelings. 

“Guys I think I'm going to fail the oral report.” Lance sighed, leaning on his locker. 

“That doesn't surprise me. You don't seem too experienced in that.” Pidge smirked. Lance glared at them. Hunk tried not to crack up because Pidge managed to do that without skipping a beat. 

“I'm great at it all have you know.” 

“I don't know and I don't wanna.” Damn Pidge was full of sass today. Likely payback for the daddy jokes. 

“Your loss.” 

“Hm, feels like a gain. If I'm getting any oral I'm getting it from a dude who knows what he's doing and not you who's a fake know it all.” Pidge smiled. Lance rolled his eyes. 

“Shame you won't get any then. No guy would wanna do you. You're like sour.” Lance started walking to class. Pidge and Hunk followed him. 

‘You'd be surprised,’ Hunk thought to himself. 

The three of them sat at lunch making plans for Pidge's birthday on saturday. Lance kept whispering to Hunk and making jabs about what to get Pidge. Pidge was just ignoring him because he always did this. Pidge looked up and tapped Lance’s shoulder. 

“Is that your fighter boyfriend?” They asked. Lance turned around to see Keith sitting at a table alone. Lance turned back around quickly. 

“Yup that's him.” Lance pulled his hood up. Pidge wanted to facepalm. “Also he's not my boyfriend we hate each other.” 

“That's why you called me at two in the morning talking about him dude. Because you hate him so much.” Hunk took a bite of his sandwich as he said this. Pidge's eyes widened. They never heard him be that sassy. They must have been rubbing off on him. They were proud. 

“Shut up!” Lance growled. 

“I'm gonna solve this guys don't worry,” Pidge said, standing up. Lance didn't like the sound of that. Pidge walked over, with a bit too much spring in their step, to the table where Keith sat. Keith looked up at them arching a brow.

“Hey, I'm a friend of Lance and he said he would like you to come to my birthday party this saturday.” Pidge took a seat at Keith's table. Keith looked over at Lance then back to Pidge. 

“Sure. Just give me the address and I'll be there.” 

“Great!” Pidge took out a pen and some paper. They quickly wrote down the address, handing it to Keith. Keith took it, shoving it in his pocket. “The party starts at eight.” Keith nodded his head. Pidge walked back over to their table, sitting down.

“What did you do?” Lance asked. He was clearly worried.

“I invited him over to my party Saturday. You better not fuck it up or I won't forgive you.” 

“Why would you do that?!”

“You got fired from your job for fighting with him. This will teach you to tolerate him.”

“Plus you're like gay for him.” Hunk added.

“Thank you Hunk! Another good point.” 

“Fine I'll try to get along with him.” Lance huffed, crossing his arms. Pidge smiled. “And i’m not gay for him!” 

“You better.” This was gonna be hell.


End file.
